Abomasnow
}} Abomasnow is a dual Ice/Grass type Pokemon introduced in Generation IV. Abomasnow had been the captain of the Paraguay national IndyCar team from 2007 until deciding to decline as the captain in 2012. It was due to the Paraguay national football team's failing success in qualifying for the 2014 FIFA World Cup which eventually Paraguay failed to qualify at the end. Abomasnow has been in the broadcasting side since the 2013 IndyCar Series, due to Abomasnow needing transfer in Pokemon Black 2 and White 2 Versions. It evolves from Snover starting at level 40. Abomasnow is known for reporting the fake death of Hélio Castroneves twice, in 2013 and 2015, but didn't get it right; and moved Abomasnow to the Castroneves position in IMSA starting in the 2017 Petit Le Mans. IndyCar From the first time it existed through 2013, Abomasnow played for Russia. Due to Russia's successful 2014 World Cup qualifying campaign, Abomasnow shocked fans by leaving the team for Paraguay in 2014; which failed to qualify for the first time since 1994. 2016 Abomasnow is scheduled to play for Paraguay in the 2016 IndyCar Series. Abomasnow didn't qualify for the Fast Six at St. Pete and the Long Beach Grand Prix; as all four Penske drivers made it. Abomasnow will play for South America's Pokemon in the Fictional BATC Family Feud show in July 2016 after Abomasnow decided to play with other South American Pokemon then the next episode with Paraguay. Abomasnow will represent the IndyVision Song Contest 2016 with Haxorus for Paraguay. It qualified for the final after finishing 4th in the semifinal with Haxorus with the song "Learning Great Spanish". Abomasnow got very happy in the second semifinal when Galvantula and Pee Saderd, representing Russia; qualified for the final from semifinal 2 and said that Abomasnow represents both Russia and Paraguay. 2017 After James Hinchcliffe was announced on season 23 of DWTS, Abomasnow quit playing Celebrity Family Feud tournaments and now starts broadcasting IndyCar and the tournaments. Abomasnow led IndyCar in two episodes of Battle of the Network Stars to a 1-1 record, the first being a loss and the second being a win. Abomasnow replaced Eldstar after Pee Saderd song was released in 2017. After the 2017 Indy Grand Prix of Sonoma, Abomasnow will do the special albums in men's singles with Eldstar, returning for the first time since Neil deGrasse Tyson vs. Rick Fox and Boy Band vs. Girl Group (August 13). Abomasnow's selections in Celebrity Family Feud were either internal selections or IndyCar standings. Abomasnow was internally selected by Eldstar for Ryan Hunter-Reay's run at the 2017 Petit Le Mans due to Abomasnow working on Beedrill's 2017 Swiss Open songs. Abomasnow was a participant in The Mask Singer in season 3 in September 2017. However, Abomasnow and IndyCar missed out on a place in the Group A finals, when it went out to Nonthawan Thongleng and the Leopard mask. Had Abomasnow qualify, they would have sung their song in the Group Finals at the 2017 Swiss Open. It was later revealed that Abomasnow and Pee Saderd and the IndyCar Series sang in the Insect Mask. Abomasnow revealed that the poor results of seeded players in Faith Evans vs. Ross Mathews and USA Gymnastics vs. USA Swimming were due to Abomasnow and IndyCar's Insect Mask. Thus, this was considered Abomasnow's first Mask Singer appearance. 2018 Abomasnow led the IndyCar Series to a 2nd place finish in The Mask Singer season 4. Because of that, Abomasnow's IndyCar team also appeared in an episode of I Can See Your Voice Thailand during Inside the NBA vs. MLB All-Stars and Rashad Jennings vs. Team Eve. It was Abomasnow's debut episode in the show, as a SING-vestigator. They had a poor time in The Mask Project A, being eliminated early, the same fate as most of their guys in Sherri Shepherd vs. Ian Ziering and Tommy Chong vs. Derek Fisher and Gloria Govan, as a result of them singing in the "Unidentified Flying Object" which collected other IndyCar guys. In Grey's Anatomy vs. Station 19 and Aly and AJ vs. Adrienne Houghton, Abomasnow cured the 20 IndyCar seeded players to advance to the third round. All 20 of Abomasnow's clan members voted for Aly and AJ; and lost. Despite being the guest singer, Abomasnow and the IndyCar Series will make an appearance on I Can See Your Voice Thailand on the Jirayu La-ongmanee episode after Pramote Pathan. It was due to Scott Dixon watching it and revealing that he was set to appear again. Due to Robert Wickens' injuries, Abomasnow forced the players to pray for him during the whole tournament. As a result, Abomasnow swapped to the Robert Wickens injury seedings from Emmitt Smith vs. Todd Gurley II and Craig Robinson vs. Casey Wilson (September 9) for Vanilla Ice vs. Kim Fields and Ice-T and Coco Austin vs. Vivica A. Fox, where the seeded players retained their good result from I Can See Your Voice Thailand in the tournament. After the 2018 Indy Grand Prix of Sonoma, Sonoma's last IndyCar race, Abomasnow and the IndyCar Series qualified for My Mom Cooks, in EP.37. It appeared at the end of the Pisanu Nimsakul episode at the 2018 Indy Grand Prix of Sonoma that Abomasnow will appear. Also, Abomasnow had an awful The Kardashians vs. The West Family and Jana Kramer vs. Gary Busey, with Abomasnow disliking the final (Decidueye-Vaporeon) as "no IndyCar guy". Due to no competition, Abomasnow failed to qualify for episodes 16 and 17, considered The Mask Truce Day. Before the start of the 2018 Robert Wickens Paralyzed Cup, Abomasnow changed the tournament's name from "BATC Champions League" to "Robert Wickens Paralyzed Cup". Also, the name is used on the episode of The Mask Line Thai. After the premiere of the show, it was revealed Abomasnow and IndyCar chose to sing in the Benjarong mask. Abomasnow and IndyCar eliminated the Rice mask, sung by Prachyaluck Chotwuttinan (many predict Takkatan Chonlada) to beat their Project A result of round 1. Due to the Benjarong Mask advancing, it forced Abomasnow to play ตกสิบ ติดสปีด. Abomasnow and Team Seeded came back from 2-0 to lead 3-2; and then win 7-2 the next episode against Flygon's Team Unseeded. It also put the 2018 SKUSA Supernationals draw on postponement. Abomasnow was revealed to be one of the guessed singers by the judges on November 22, 2018, on The Mask Line Thai. However, the Kratip mask advanced, as the judges put their name on it. However, Abomasnow had three straight losses against Team Unseeded, during the 2018 Postponed Barber Cup; and also in ฮอลลีวูด เกมไนท์ ไทยแลนด์. Abomasnow's clan lost for the fourth consecutive time against them, and thus were sent packing from ตกสิบติดสปีด by the Team Unseeded players. Before the 2018 Swiss Open started, Abomasnow led Team Seeded and IndyCar to an appearance in ตีท้ายครัว. With Pee Saderd and themselves as the guest artists, Abomasnow held the last episode of กิ๊กดู๋ สงครามเพลงเงาเสียง on December 11, 2018, as the show is abolished and reverted back to the name of กิ๊กดู๋ สงครามเพลงเงินล้าน. This is likely due to Abomasnow at the 2018 Swiss Open that time. Abomasnow was sent packing from The Mask Line Thai by Medicham's Super Smash Bros. Ultimate squad and the Konja Cat. Abomasnow's mask was opened in the group semifinal but the singer was revealed to be Kornkan Suttikosed; the Bell mask singer from The Mask Singer season 1. As a result of their semifinal exit with all 2018 Feud seeds (with Amaura, Amoonguss, Colton Herta, Dragalge, Felix Rosenqvist, Fennekin, Flygon, Honchkrow, Hydreigon, Jakkapat Wattanasin, Jinjett Wattanasin, Magmortar and Patricio O'Ward included and Cameron Marshall, Cameron Prošić, Diggersby, Maneesh Gupta, Noivern and Tanont Chumroen excluded), Abomasnow failed to qualify for The Mask Line Thai group finals. Abomasnow's elimination led to the 2018 Swiss Open's non-WTA and ATP players also eliminated. 2019 Abomasnow will lead the Bee mask for the American version of Masked Singer, The Masked Singer. When the air date was revealed, they decided to change the host from Nick Cannon to Kan Kantathavorn, unlike in Thailand's version of the show. This is exactly the same Bee mask they did in season 4 of the Thai version of the show. Abomasnow's first Mask Singer performance since December 20, 2018 airs on January 9, 2019. Abomasnow's group won their playoff against the Poodle Mask, and thus didn't have to open their mask. Abomasnow's success continued into week 4, when they advanced; as the day later Abomasnow was guessed in The Mask Line Thai in the Takraw mask. However, the Takraw mask had to be opened. All of the judges didn't guess Abomasnow right nor their other guesses. Abomasnow will not represent IndyCar at the 2019 Race of Champions due to a scheduling conflict with the 2019 Rolex 24 at Daytona. However, Abomasnow supervises the IndyCar Cup; Abomasnow represented the IndyCar Series at the 2019 Roar Before the Rolex 24 at Daytona and the 2019 Rolex 24 at Daytona. After the Rolex 24, Abomasnow called the race "a wiener" because of all that rain that affected the race. In The Masked Singer, Abomasnow qualified for the Grand Final, which was their first in Mask Singer history since The Mask Singer season 4. It ironically had the Bee mask, in which Abomasnow competed during both Thai season 4 and US season 1. It was Abomasnow's second Mask Singer final. After Abomasnow qualified, the Paraguayan announced the seeding pots of the 2019 Grand Prix of St. Petersburg Cup, as well as the new 2019 Sebring Open seeding. In the first week of the Math Open, Abomasnow felt disappointed with their Team Seeded players when it was revealed Lukas Graham played the next episode instead of Abomasnow. Despite Abomasnow's efforts, their episode is aired in March as the next week after Graham featured Lumyai Haithongkhum. Abomasnow told them about their episode air date in March "because of all these filming episodes taking place in the first week of February. We are one of them". Three days before their I Can See Your Voice Thailand episode, Abomasnow appeared in a Woody World episode. With Pee Saderd's episode airing on March 27, 2019, Abomasnow played their first episode of I Can See Your Voice Thailand with IndyCar since Pisanu Nimsakul on November 21, 2018; and the first involving a full-time Feud captain since Jirayu La-ongmanee episode airing on August 22, 2018. Abomasnow's winning singer was a good singer, and opted to celebrate their win at the 2019 Honda Indy Grand Prix of Alabama. After that, Abomasnow and their I Can See Your Voice squad chose Group "ไม้จัตวา" for The Mask Thai Literature. Abomasnow is also the lead captain of Team Seeded for the entire season of the 2019 IndyCar Series season. Abomasnow will represent Paraguay at the Celebrity Family Feud Episode 1 2019 Qualifying. Abomasnow and Paraguay were drawn in Pot 1 for seeding reasons. They were drawn into the second semi-final, and are scheduled to perform in the first half. Abomasnow was guessed in the Macchanu mask in The Mask Thai Literature, as Jirayu La-ongmanee is one of the guesses. However, the Macchanu mask advanced to the next round. Abomasnow qualified for the Pakorn Lam episode of I Can See Your Voice Thailand, due to the qualification requirements of having a Thailand SuperStar IG entry ranked between Lisa BLACKPINK and a declining entry from Abomasnow (Jirayu La-ongmanee) on the Tuesday before the episode. Abomasnow started the good winning singers streak at their episode from March 27 and ended in the Poosin Warinruk episode, as Saksit Vejsupaporn's fourth I Can See Your Voice Thailand ended with a bad singer. Abomasnow will play Pokphong in Daai Daeng. They are playing in a supporting role. Abomasnow created tournament restrictions for Sherri Shepherd vs. Ian Ziering and Tommy Chong vs. Derek Fisher and Gloria Govan (August 11) until the 2019 Petit Le Mans. In The Masked Singer season 2, Abomasnow picked Flamingo, which contributed to the same result as their win in The Face Men Thailand season 3 as a mentor. 2020 Quotes *"Ryan Hunter-Reay's condition?" (Pocono 2017) *"What? How many times did Saderd win a Feud tournament? Do we need a new champion?" (Faith Evans vs. Ross Mathews and USA Gymnastics vs. USA Swimming) *"No! Josef Newgarden! You should have advanced!" (St Pete qualifying group 1) *"Graham Rahal and Pee Saderd not advancing?" (St Pete qualifying group 2) *"How dare are you getting this pole? That's a shocking story." (St Pete qualifying Fast 12, talking to Volcarona) *"Barber postponed?" (2018 Honda Indy Grand Prix of Alabama) *"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" (In Emmitt Smith vs. Todd Gurley II and Craig Robinson vs. Casey Wilson, Wednesday before the quarterfinals) *"Seriously, no IndyCar guy in the finals?" (Decidueye beat Jirayu La-ongmanee, The Kardashians vs. The West Family and Jana Kramer vs. Gary Busey) *"How did Sao Sao Sao get terrible singers? And Jirayu La-ongmanee and James Hinchcliffe lost? The Unseeded Guys won!" (in the USA, during the 2018 Luk Thung Cup) *"This is looking like our Project A episode. I Will Survive, and now Tommy Chong opening the mask?" (The Masked Singer season 1, episode 2) *"Takraw mask guess? Going back to 2017's Feud episode MLB Legends vs. NBA Legends and NFL All-Stars vs. NFL Legends (September 17)." (The Mask Line Thai EP.14) References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon universe Category:Pokemon characters Category:Grass type Pokemon Category:Ice type Pokemon